Odin
Odin is an antagonist in BeyWheelz. The leader of The Dominators, Odin is an incredible Wheeler. He joined The Dominators because he was too strong and never had a satisfying battle. He originally uses Slash Warrior Destroyer to battle for his evil legion, The Dominators. Physical Appearance Odin is a tall, slim built boy with light skin and long, spiked ginger hair with two pointed streaks of red just above his forehead. He has wide dark ocean-blue eyes with sharp pupils and three small triangular slash marks painted under his right eye. He wears blue and gold themed clothing, wearing a black shirt with a golden zipper under a luxurious navy blue jacket with gold trims and white highlights. On his lower body he wears snow white pants that fold over his blue-black dress shoes. He also wears a silver necklace with a small trident-shaped medallion and is normaly seen sitting on a 'throne'. Personality Odin is a very formal, proud but twisted authority figure to many. He leads The Dominators with an iron fist and does not take well to defiance, which is why he constantly clashes with his second in command Glen, but in the end Odin always gets his way. Odin is also very by the books and does not like to take risks, just to do what is necessary to win. He still retains a sense of honor though, insisting that a fair and impartial battlefield be used in his fight against Sho. Plot BeyWheelz Odin, the leader of The Dominators took notice to Team Estrella's commotion during their tryouts. To prove that The Dominators should be the only people allowed to BeyWheel, he and his followers attack these innocents. He nearly succeeds in destroying their beys until Team Estrella arrives and stops the Dominators, defeating their follower Gigante and forcing them to retreat. The Dominators barely keep true to their word, as they continue to harass Wheelers all across the city, with only Team Estrella standing a chance of defending themselves. The Domiantors issue a challenge to DREAM, but Team Estrella steps up as its representatives and if they are to lose, then the Dominators would control DREAM and BeyWheelz. Sho and Jin are met by Odin and his partner Glen in a tag team match that would decide their fate. Jin displayed incredible skill, able to outmaneuver Drago, at every step, and in the end unfairly got Jin disqualified by forcing him to save his bey from falling off the cliff side next to the battle. Afterwards he decides to even defeat Pegasus using his special move. They use this defeat to bait Team Estrella into demanding a rematch, the Dominators then issue a public yet formal tournament that would truly decide the fate of DREAM and BeyWheelz. Odin watches as each of his teammates are defeated but then comes his battle he faces off with Sho Tenma in the final match. The battle was fierce and Odin remarks that the emptiness in him is waning. He acknowledges Sho as a worthy opponent, but loses after a final clash of attacks. Then Leaders A and B, and Ryan Gladstone come and offer team Estrella a chance to join the Dominators. Once Ryan is finished speaking with Team Estrella, Odin and the other Dominators leave with him to DREAM's HQ building. Beywheelz Slash Warrior Destroyer: Odin's BeyWheel. It is based on the Destroyer-series of Beyblades. Special Move Theos Sword - Slash Warrior Destroyer's special move, where it charges power into its sword and stabs through the opponent. BeyWheelz Battles Gallery Appearances BeyWheelz: Powered by Beyblade *02. The Dominators Attack *03. The Fateful Tag-Team Battle Trivia *He is the BeyWheelz counterpart of Julian Konzern. *Odin is the name of the Ruler of the Norse gods. He was known for wearing black armor into battle, similar to Odin's Beywheel, Slash Warrior Destroyer. *When Odin sits down, he sits exactly like Julian Konzern (legs crossed and head propped on one fist). *Odin is the only character who has been seen bleeding from a wound that was caused by someone else. *He was the first Dominator to turn against Ryan and also the first one on screen to be defeated by him. Category:Male Category:BeyWheelz Characters Category:Former Villains